Sky’s first Halloween
by SkySmithSJA
Summary: Its Sky’s first halloween! What happens when she goes trick or treating and what happens when one of her friends reveales a big secret that could put Sky in danger...
1. Chapter 1

Sky's first Halloween

A fortnight before Halloween

Sky's POV

I was walking home from school with Clyde and Rani when suddenly I noticed that people's windows were decorated all creepy looking.

"Why are those windows looking scary?" I asked.

"Because Halloween is coming." Said Rani.

"What's Halloween?" I asked.

"Halloween is when people dress up in scary costumes and then go trick or treating." Said Clyde.

"What's Trick or treating?"

"When you go around with your friends and knock on people's doors and you say "trick or treat!" Then if you're lucky, you get some sweets." Said Rani.

"But that's not until October 31st." Added Clyde.

"Can we go trick or treating?" I Asked. I liked the idea of it.

"We're a bit old but if we go with you it wouldn't seem so bad. Besides, free sweets." Said Clyde.

"It's so exciting!" I said.

When I got home, I immediately told Mum about everything Clyde and Rani just told me about.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Can I please go trick or treating with Clyde and Rani?" I asked.

Sarah-Jane's POV

I was waiting for this moment. I knew she'd ask. I really wasn't sure if I should let her. What if something bad happened? But she did say she wanted to go with Clyde and Rani, and they'd look after her.

"I suppose." I Said at last.

"Thank you!" She answered.

Then she threw her arms around me for a hug. I hugged her back. It felt so good to be a mum. Then she went off to her room to do what I assumed was her homework.

Sky's POV

I was so excited for Halloween that I could barley do my homework. I couldn't stop thinking about all the fun that we were going to have. I texted Rani to let her know that I could go trick or treating with her. I had also been thinking about what Clyde had said. Scary costumes.

What was a scary costume? Mum would know. But right now I needed to do my homework. Then I would worry about it. *

After I finished my homework, I went to find Mum to ask her about the scary costumes that Clyde was on about. I knew what scary meant but I had no idea what costume meant.

I'd also had a text from Clyde.

 _What costume are you gonna wear Sparky?_

After reading the message, I had a faint idea about what a costume was. It was something you wear. I texted him back with an "I don't know." I then went to look for Mum. I found her in the living room typing up an article on her laptop. I wasn't sure if she was concentrating or not and I didn't want to disturb her. I sat on the sofa patiently, waiting for her to notice.

Sarah-Jane's POV

I saw Sky sitting down patiently on the sofa. I assumed she wanted my attention so I finished the sentence I was typing and then put my laptop down on the table next to the sofa.

"What can I do for you Sky?"

"What's a costume?" She Asked.

"A costume is something you wear. People wear them on different occasions for different reasons."

"Clyde Asked me what costume I was going to wear on Halloween. I wasn't sure what it was."

"Did you ask him?" I said.

"No. I just told him I don't know and he responded with "ok"."

I suddenly remembered that I had Halloween decorations. Luke was very happy when it was his first Halloween. But I had no costume for a girl. I wanted to put in really good effort for Sky's first Halloween. Then I thought about going out to buy her one. I could get Rani to come along. (I'm not the best when it comes to fashion)

"Sky, do you want me to take you out shopping for some Halloween stuff with Clyde and Rani?" I asked.

"Ooh yes please!" She squealed.

So it was decided. After school tomorrow I would take her out shopping for Halloween stuff. And I could surprise her when she gets home by decorating the house and the window whilst she's in school.


	2. Chapter 2

Sky's POV

The next day I was really excited because after school, I'd be going out shopping with Mum, Clyde and Rani to buy me a Halloween costume.

I hadn't been in school that long. I am in year 9 because I look 13 but in reality I am 1. I have a small group of friends who I'm glad to have.

"So Sky, what are you doing for Halloween?" Asked my friend Alice.

"I'm going trick or treating with Clyde and Rani." I Said.

"The 6th formers?" Asked my other friend, Katie.

"Yes." I responded.

My friends think it's a bit odd that I hang out with 6th formers.

"Why not go with us?" Asked Alice.

I thought hard. Did I want to go with my friends or Clyde and Rani?

"But I've already said yes to Clyde and Rani." I Said.

"They'll get over it. Now, tell us when you've made your decision." Said Alice.

This was hard. My group of friends or Clyde and Rani?

Sarah-Jane's POV

I managed to dig out the box of Halloween decorations from the garage. They were dusty but they were still decorations.

I took the box to the living room and then thought. Should I let Sky trim up too?

After all, it was her first Halloween. And I think she'd love it.

I'd decided to pick her up from school then take her straight to the shops to get her a Halloween costume.

Sky's POV

I had been thinking all day about trick or treating. Clyde and Rani or my group of friends?

Choices were hard. Maybe Mum might be able to help me make a choice.

Later on at lunch, I sat with all of my friends. Sometimes I'd sit with Clyde and Rani, but Katie said it didn't do my image very good, whatever that meant.

There was a total of 6 people in my group of friends. There was Alice, Katie, Hannah, Darcey, Tilly and Me.

"So, trick or treating, are you coming with us Sky?" Asked Hannah.

I still wasn't sure. What do I say?

"I don't know yet." I Said.

"Well Halloween is coming up soon. Make up your mind." Said Tilly.

"What costume will you wear Sky?" Asked Katie.

"My mum is taking me after school to buy one." I Said.

"Any idea what costume you want?" Asked Alice.

I had no idea what costumes looked like.

"Um no not yet." I responded.

"Well I'm going as a witch!" Said Katie.

 _What is a witch?_

"I'm going as a vampire!" Said Tilly.

 _What's a vampire?_

"I'm going as a cat!" Said Darcey.

 _Well I know what a cat is._

"I'm going as a zombie!" Said Hannah.

 _What's a zombie?_

"That's nothing. I'm going as the most scary thing I can think of!" Said Alice.

"Yourself?" Darcey interrupted

The rest of the girls started to laugh. I got a bit confused. Alice wasn't scary.

"No!! I'm going as that alien called the um.. what was the name? Ooh um... the slitheen!" Said Alice.

 _The slitheen?!?_ That's one of Mum's many enemies!!!

"Aren't the Slitheen the little green aliens with the massive claws?" Asked Tilly.

"Yeah, but my Mum is going to help me go all out. The makeup, mask, claws, everything." Said Alice.

I hoped she meant a costume. What if she was actually a Slitheen?

What would I do then?


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah-Jane's POV

As soon as it was time to pick Sky up from school, I grabbed my purse and put it in my handbag.

I drove to the school and parked in the car park, Sky always knew which car was mine. (The old fashioned one obviously)

Clyde and Rani came out first. They always get let out earlier because they are in 6th form.

"Hi Sarah-Jane." Said Rani.

"Hiya." Said Clyde.

"Hello, how was school?" I Asked.

"It was ok, although we didn't see Sky at all today. Probably with her friends." Said Rani.

I saw Sky coming out of her class with a group of girls. She waved goodbye to them all and then she got in the car.

As soon as she was in the car and had her seatbelt on, I drove to the shops.

"Hi Sky, how was school?" I Asked.

"It was great. I learnt a lot of new words that I didn't really understand."

"Like what?" I Asked.

"Witch. Vampire. Zombie." She Said.

I'm guessing all her friends were talking about Halloween.

"Well they're all Halloween things." I Said.

"Halloween what?" She said.

Sometimes she never stops asking questions. I had the same problem with Luke when I first had him. I guess it's part of being a parent.

"They're just things that make Halloween, well, Halloween." Said Rani.

I'm glad that I have Clyde and Rani around when Sky or Luke ask questions that I don't always have an answer for.

When we finally got to the shops, I took Sky to the Halloween section.

The prices of half of these things were dreadful! I had luckily spoke to Sky about money and if something wasn't worth buying.

Sky's POV

I looked at all of the Halloween things. They looked so cool. I wanted it all but Mum had told me about if things were worth buying.

Rani pointed towards the costumes. They all looked so cool.

She picked up a pointy hat and a black dress. I pictured myself in it.

"What costume is that?" I Asked.

"A witch." Said Rani.

"What's a witch?" I Asked.

"They're these evil women that cast magic spells. But don't worry, they're not real." Said Rani.

"I like that one." I Said.

She showed me another one.

"This one is a zombie. Zombies are basically people that come from the dead but they are NOT real." Said Rani.

"I'm not so keen on that one."

Mum was being very patient as I chose a costume. Clyde was also waiting patiently.

Rani picked up another costume.

"What's that costume?" I Asked.

"A vampire." Said Rani.

"What's that?" I Asked.

"A vampire is someone with two pointy teeth who bite you and suck your blood! Then you turn into a vampire!" Said Clyde in a scary voice.

 _Vampires will bite me and suck my blood?!?_

I ran to Mum and hugged her tightly.

"Will a vampire come and suck my blood and turn me into a vampire?" I Asked in fear, tears falling down my face.

"No of course not Sky! Clyde was joking." Said Mum, who was drying the tears on my face with her coat sleeve.

Rani whispered to Clyde then hit him lightly.

"Sparky, I'm sorry." Said Clyde.

"It's ok." I Said. Then he hugged me.

"Clyde, sometimes your sense of humour is not always funny." Said Mum.

"Sorry Sarah-Jane." He Said.

I decided to get the witch costume. Rani said she'd do my makeup on Halloween.

Mum also bought some party food.

"I was thinking that we should have a party when you come back from trick or treating." Said Mum.

 _Oh god. I'd forgotten all about that! Who was I going to go with? Clyde and Rani or my friends?_

When we got home, Mum attempted to cook sausage and mash. Luckily she didn't undercook the sausages or the mash.

After food, Mum showed me a box full of Halloween decorations. I looked through them. They all looked scary.

I picked up a costume that looked like a zombie. It must have been Luke's.

Mum came in after I had finished looking through the box.

"Come on, it's getting late, let's get you to bed." She said then I went upstairs.

After I'd got changed and done my teeth, I went to bed and waited for Mum to come in and say goodnight.

She came in after a couple of minutes.

"Goodnight Sky." She said, then kissed me.

"Goodnight Mum." I Said.

She walked out of the room. I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

 _"Sky... Sky...are you ok?"_

 _I looked up it was Rani. She looked scared._

 _"I think so. Where's Mum?"_

 _"I think he's... he's got her.."_

 _"Who?!?" I demanded._

 _"The vampire."_

 _"No!!" I screamed._

 _A vampire came in and grabbed Rani._

 _"Get off her!" I shouted._

 _"No chance. Your poor mummy was first, then your friend Clyde. Now Rani. Then you." He Said then cackled._

 _"No!!! What have you done to them?"_

 _"Sucked all the blood out of them until they turned into vampires!!" Said the vampire._

 _He left the room. Rani was screaming in his arm. He slammed the door. Then it opened again. I could just about see who it was. No.. it couldn't be... Mum?_

 _"Mum! What's going on?" I Asked._

 _"I've come to finish the job."_

 _Her teeth were pointy. Her skin was pale. Her clothes were different. She was wearing a vampire outfit._

 _"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed._

I woke up, hot and sweaty, screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah-Jane's POV

I woke to the sound of Sky's terrified screams. I immediately got out of my bed, put my dressing gown on and ran into her room.

"Sky! Are you ok?" I Asked.

She looked like she'd been crying in fear.

"Mum?" She Said.

I went closer to her bed. She looked hot and sweaty.

"Oh Sky, What's happened?" I Asked.

"I was in a room with Rani then a vampire came in and took her and he'd already taken you and Clyde."

"A vampire?" I Asked.

I knew I shouldn't have let Clyde talk to Sky about Halloween. I could trust Rani because she doesn't have that sense of humour like Clyde.

"Yeah and then I was on my own then you came in but he got you and turned you into a vampire." She Said, crying.

I sat on her bed and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, it was only a dream. Dreams can't hurt you. And they're not real." I Said.

I'd never dealt with a child's nightmare before. Luke didn't dream. The bane never included it in his genetic make-up.

She still looked hot.

"Do you want to me to get you some cold water? You look very hot."

"Yes please Mum."

I went downstairs and got her a drink. Then I thought. Should I let her stay with me in my bed for comfort? Luke never did, then again he didn't have nightmares.

When I came back up with her drink, she'd looked like she'd calmed down.

"Thanks Mum."

"Sky, do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" I Asked.

Sky's POV

Mum is going to let me sleep in her room?

I'd never done that before.

"Yes please Mum." I Said

Then she took us into her room. Her room was quite tidy. (the very opposite of mine!)

Her bed was double the size of mine. And her bed wasn't full of toys like mine was.

I got into bed and then Mum did. She assured me that nothing was coming to get me. I went to sleep after a couple of minutes.

Sarah-Jane' POV

I got up and Sky was still sound asleep. It was only 6:37am.

I left the room and got dressed. I decided to let Sky have a lie in after last night.

I was a little tired because I'd got to bed late last night and was up in the night and got up early.

I got today's paper and a cup of coffee then I sat in the kitchen, reading it.

After I'd finished reading it I looked up at the clock. It was 7:15. Time to wake Sky.

"Sky!" I called from the bottom of the stairs. I heard her groan from my room. I could tell she didn't want to wake up. I don't blame her.

"Come on it's time to get up!" I shouted.

A few minutes later, Sky came downstairs.

"Good morning Sky, did you sleep alright after your nightmare last night?" I Asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She said.

I hugged her then we went into the kitchen.

"Right, I gave you a lie in so you have less time to get ready but then again you usually have extra time in the mornings." I Said.

"Ok. I'll go get dressed." She said.

"There's a good girl. I'll make your usual breakfast." I Said.

"Thanks Mum." She Said then went upstairs.

I made her some toast and waited for her to come downstairs. (I didn't burn it luckily)

She came downstairs fully dressed and then she ate her breakfast. As soon as she was done she waited for Rani to arrive.

She sat there silently. I wondered if something was wrong.

"Sky is there something wrong?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sky's POV

 _"Sky is there something wrong?"_

"No everything is fine." I answered.

It really wasn't. I was still worried about trick or treating. Clyde and Rani or my friends?

After Clyde had scared me I wasn't sure if I wanted to go with him. What if he scared me again? Mum wouldn't even be there to comfort me.

But Rani would be there. She would make sure that I was ok.

The door knocked. I went to answer it. It was Rani. She was ready for school. I let her come in whilst I got my school bag.

She spoke to Mum. I could hear the conversation. (Not that I was supposed to)

 _"Sky has a nightmare last night."_

 _"A nightmare?"_

 _"Yeah. She woke up screaming. I ran to her room and comforted her."_

 _"What happened in the nightmare?"_

 _"Something about a vampire. I don't think Clyde realised how much he scared her."_

 _"I'll talk to him. It'll be ok."_

 _"Thanks Rani."_

 _"Anytime Sarah-Jane."_

Rani came into the kitchen. Mum followed behind her.

"Ready Sky?" Asked Rani.

"Yeah. Let's go." I Said.

We walked towards the door.

"Bye Mum." I Said then she gave me a hug.

"Have a good day!" Said Mum.

We went to Clyde's and then we walked to school. Rani spoke to him about my nightmare. I stayed silent.

"Sparky, I'm really sorry for scaring you. I didn't realise how much I scared you."

"It's ok." I Said.

Was now a good time to mention about trick or treating?

Why not risk it and mention it now?

What if they took it the wrong way?

What if they wouldn't like me anymore?

If I don't mention this sooner or later, nothing will get done.

"Clyde, Rani." I began.

"What's wrong Sky?" Rani Asked.

This is it. The moment they will hate me.

"My friends invited me trick or treating. I want to go with them but I already said I'd go with you." I Said at last.

"If you want to go with them, that's completely fine. We're 17. We don't mind. Right Clyde?" Said Rani.

"Yeah. It's fine, we'll help Sarah-Jane with the party. It'll be fine. Honest." Said Clyde.

Oh, that went better than expected. They don't hate me. They got over it. Everything is fine.

"Does Sarah-Jane know?" Asked Rani.

"No." I responded.

"Do you want me to speak to her?" Asked Rani.

I thought that was a good idea. Then I wouldn't have to do it.

"Yes please. Thank you." I Said.

"No problem, that's what friends are for, right?" Said Rani.

I nodded. Then we got to school and I went to all my other friends.

"Hi Sky. How's things?" Asked Hannah.

"They're all good. I spoke to Rani and Clyde and they're perfectly ok with me going trick or treating with you instead of them."

"Great! Can't wait!" Said Darcey.

"What costume are you going to wear?" Asked Tilly.

"A witch costume." I responded.

"But I'M going as a witch." Said Katie.

"Then we can both go as witches?" I recommend.

"Uh no way. That's so embarrassing." Said Katie.

"No it isn't." I Said.

"Whatever." Said Katie.

Katie walked off. No one followed after her.

"Don't worry about her. She thinks she's always right about everything. We'll still have loads of fun trick or treating as a group of friends, won't we?" Said Alice.

"Course we will. We won't let Katie ruin our fun." Said Hannah.

I smiled. We went off to lessons. I'd also been thinking about the Halloween party that Mum was going to throw. Would she let me invite my friends?

I could mention it to Rani. She'd talk to Mum for me. I hated being the one who needed to do all the talking. I texted her to ask. She said she would. Thank goodness I had Rani when I needed her.


	6. Chapter 6

A week before Halloween

Sarah-Jane's POV

I was typing up an article when suddenly, Rani phoned me.

I picked up my mobile and answered.

"Hello?" I Said.

"Hi Sarah-Jane. It's Rani."

"What can I do for you?" I Asked.

"It's about Sky."

Oh god. I started to panic. Had she done something terrible and not realised?

"Oh god. Has she done something wrong?" I Asked.

"No nothing like that. She's just told me that her friends have invited her trick or treating. Me and Clyde are ok with that. Sky just wanted me to tell you for her."

Why couldn't Sky just tell me? Maybe she was panicking too much about it. I don't blame her. She is only a couple months old.

Everything is so new to her.

"Ah ok. Anything else?"

"Well actually there is. She wants her friends to come to the Halloween party."

Was I really going to let a group of girls who probably had no idea about aliens come in my house?

This would take some thought. This is for Sky after all.

"Tell her I'll think about it." I Said.

"Ok, bye Sarah-Jane. See you later."

"Bye Rani."

Then she hung up. I went back to typing my article then I'd think about the party.

After I'd finished my article, it was lunch time so I went to the kitchen to see what I could have.

Clyde says I'm rubbish at cooking and he's surprised that I haven't burned down the kitchen yet. I know he means it as a joke but he's probably right.

In the end I'd just made a ham salad sandwich and thrown some crisps on the plate. At leat I couldn't mess that up.

After lunch, I had a lot to think about.

Do I trust Sky do go trick or treating with her friends?

Do I trust myself to let Sky's friends in the house and make sure they don't find out about aliens?

After a while I'd found a solution to my problems.

Well at least the problem about the party.

I take a massive risk and let her invite her friends over. Then I lock the attic. Hide all the alien stuff from her friends and hope for the best.

But letting her go out at night without me, Clyde or Rani?

Unless her friends make sure she's safe?

Would that be too embarrassing for her?

Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Actually I think I AM being paranoid.

But the more I worry, the more I won't want her to go.

I just want her first Halloween to be a great one.

Sky's POV

Later that day at lunch, Katie seemed like she'd gotten over the fact that I would be wearing the same costume as her.

"So Sky, I've been thinking about my Halloween costume. I'm not going as a witch anymore." Said Katie.

"So... What costume are you wearing then?" Asked Alice.

"A clown costume." Said Katie.

"Funny or scary?" Asked Darcey.

"Scary. Obviously." Said Katie.

"We're gonna have so much fun and get loads of sweets!" Said Hannah.

"Yeah!" Agreed Tilly.

"Are you exited Sky?"

"Yes. I can't wait." I Said.

Alice had a small bag of sweets. Everyone kept begging her for one. I didn't even though I really wanted one.

Alice had about three left then put them back in her pocket.

The bell rang for lessons. We all went off to lessons.

Alice held me back for a second.

"Sky, just wanted a word in private."

Word in private? With _me_?

"About what?" I Asked.

"This is probably weird, but, I was just wondering if you wanted to uh..."

"To what? You can tell me anything. We are friends after all." I Said.

"That's it. Can we be best friends, but we won't tell the rest of the girls? It's just that Katie keeps saying that she's my best friend but I don't really want that."

"Of course. I'd love that." I Said.

She took a sweet from her pocket and handed it to me.

"Thank you!" I Said.

I'd never had a best friend before.

"No problem. After all, we're best friends, right?" Said Alice.

I'd always liked Alice the most. I was so happy to have her as my best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah-Jane's POV

When Sky came home she seemed like she was in a really good mood.

Which was good because we were decorating the house with Halloween things then I decided to tell her that I'd made a decision.

"So Sky, Rani told me that you want to go trick or treating with your friends."

She nodded.

"If you really want to go with them, I won't stop you." I Said.

"Thank you!" She responded.

"And you can invite your friends to the Halloween party as well." I Said.

She threw her arms around me. She looked so happy.

"I'm so excited!" She Said.

I was still worried about her going trick or treating but she's basically 13. Technically she's 1 but I'm not going to treat her like she's 1.

After we'd finished putting up the decorations, Sky went to do some homework whilst I ordered pizza. It was late and I didn't want to set fire to the kitchen.

Sky's POV

After I'd done some homework, I messaged all my friends to tell them about the party.

Darcey responded with "cool"

Tilly responded with "can't wait!"

Hannah responded with "sounds good"

Katie responded with "ok then?"

And Alice responded with "I'm so excited and we're going to have so much fun!"

After a bit I heard the door knock then I heard Mum talking to who I think was the pizza delivery person.

She called me down and then we sat at the kitchen table.

"Only tomorrow, then no school for a week." Mum Said. (I think she wanted to break the awkward silence.)

I smiled at that. A couple minutes after food, Mum went up to the attic. I heard her talking. Probably to Luke.

I didn't really know him that much. I'd never met him. Mum, Clyde and Rani tell me lots of things about him. He seems nice.

I'd never spoken to Luke. I always had the chance but I was worried about what I'd say to him. Each time I'd not want to speak to him, it would upset Mum.

Was that bad? Should I speak to him?

I decided to go up and just say hello. I mean, he's my brother for God's sake!

I walked into the attic. Mum hadn't noticed I walked in.

What if Luke won't like me? What then?

I walked closer to the computer. I don't think Luke noticed me.

Maybe he'd be really mean to me. Maybe he'd be really kind to me. I've got to speak to him eventually.

"Hi Luke." I Said.

Mum turned and smiled.

 _"Hi Sky."_ He Said.

I didn't know what to say next.

 _"So, erm, Halloween is coming up. Any plans?"_ He asked.

"Yeah, going trick or treating and then Mum is throwing a party."

 _"Sounds good. Here at uni, we're also having a party."_ He responded.

"What's uni like?" I Asked.

 _"It's great but I miss Mum and I would love to meet you."_ He Said.

"I want to meet you too." I Said.

 _"We will, soon."_ He Said.

"Well, time is getting on and Sky needs her sleep. Only one more day then she gets the week off." Mum interrupted.

 _"That's ok, I've got to go anyway."_

"Love you!" Said Mum.

 _"Love you too."_ Said Luke.

He left. I saw tears in Mum's eyes. Her makeup was dripping down her face.

I handed her some tissues, then I hugged her. She needed it.

"Are you ok Mum?" I Asked.

"I'm fine, just miss him, that's all."

I left her alone. I went to get ready for bed. When I got into bed, I glanced at the clock. 10:23. It was late.

Mum came in and I by the look of her face, she'd only just stopped crying.

"Goodnight Sky." She Said.

"Goodnight Mum." I Said.

She gave me a kiss then hugged me.

I went to sleep. And no bad dreams this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah-Jane's POV

That night Sky didn't have a bad dream like last night. Thank god.

She seemed excited that morning. I didn't blame her. Halloween was tomorrow.

When she went to school, I alien-proofed the house. I put anything alien in the house straight in the attic.

After I'd done that, I'd realised that I didn't actually know where the attic key was.

Why not use my sonic lipstick then?

At lest Sky would have fun trick or treating.

 _Trick or treating._

Oh god. I hadn't even thought of giving out sweets to trick or treaters.

I decided that I should. For Sky's sake.

I grabbed my purse and went to the shops to buy a couple bags of sweets.

I bumped into Gita at the shops.

"Hello Sarah!" She Said.

My name is Sarah JANE. What doesn't she understand? Oh well. Can't have it all.

"Hello Gita." I Said.

"What are you doing here then Sarah?" She Asked.

"Just buying some sweets for the trick or treaters." I Said.

"I'm looking for a costume for Haresh. He doesn't want to wear one but I think he should." Said Gita.

"How nice." I Said.

"Are you going to dress up Sarah?"

"No." I responded.

"Why not? Sky would love it." She Said.

Sky would love it? Maybe I should for Sky.

"I don't know what I'd wear." I Said.

"Oh come this way! I'll help you look for one!" She Said.

She took me to the adults section. All the costumes looked too... well too... much.

I'd look like a right idiot in most of them.

Gita picked one up. It was a vampire.

"How about this?" She Asked.

"Definitely not. Sky's afraid." I Said.

"Oh, the poor little one." She Said.

She picked up another. It was a witch.

I mean, it wasn't bad, but was I really going to dress up? I'm 63 for gods sake!

"I'm too old, really, I am." I Said.

"Nonsense. You're not too old. Black dress and hat then some witchy makeup."

"Ok then. I'll do it. For Sky." I Said.

"Marvellous!" She Said.

We both walked to the tills together. Luckily the costume was dirt cheap because it was tatty.

I'd only be wearing it for one night, so what's the point spending loads of money on a costume I'd only wear once?

On my way back, I bought lunch. I bought a baguette to eat at home.

After I'd finished lunch, I went and did some work.

Sky's POV

At school that day, we were all excited about Halloween.

We decided that we'd meet up at mine, then go out trick or treating then when we come back, we'd have the party.

We had simple lessons and got through the day quite easily.

When I got home, I did all my homework straight away then I went to find Mum.

She was up in the attic.

"Hi Mum." I Said.

"Hi Sky. What can I do for you?" She Asked.

"I'm just bored." I replied.

"Clyde and Rani are coming over later."

She was right. About 15 minutes later, Clyde and Rani came over and they brought an orange thing.

"What's that?" I Asked.

"A pumpkin. We're going to carve it into a jack-o-lantern." Said Rani.

I looked puzzled. We were going to carve a pumpkin into a jack-o-lantern?

"Let's go to the kitchen." Said Clyde.

There was a carving set on the table. Clyde picked it up and took out a carving knife.

Mum had come down with us too.

"Just supervising." She Said.

"Ok Sky, before we start, knifes are dangerous so be careful." Said Rani.

I nodded at that. I hadn't used a knife before. So I wanted to be extra careful that I wouldn't hurt myself.

"Ok then, let's start." Said Clyde.

Clyde started cutting through the top of the pumpkin.

Once he had finished, he took the top off. He put the top on the side and then grabbed a big Woden spoon and the food bin. He started scooping stuff out of the pumpkin.

It looked disgusting. And it smelled.

"Sparky, do you want to try?" He asked.

"I suppose." I Said, then he handed me the spoon.

After all the stuff inside the pumpkin was gone, we could start carving it.

"Ok Sky, carving a pumpkin is easy, but you need to be careful." Said Rani.

She demonstrated. She made a triangle so when it was my turn, I did the same, next to it.

Clyde made a circle in the centre underneath the triangles.

Mum was still supervising.

"Come on Sarah-Jane. Come and have a turn!" Said Rani.

"Oh go on then." She Said.

She cut a shape underneath the circle. When she was done, it looked like a face.

"It looks like a face!" I Said.

"That's what a traditional jack-o-lantern looks like." Said Rani.

"Sarah-Jane, have you got any candles or tea lights?" Asked Clyde.

"I don't think so." She Said.

"What's a tea light?" I Asked.

"It's a small candle. It goes inside the pumpkin when it's been carved." Said Rani.

"Cool!" I Said.

"I think Mum has loads of tea lights. I'll go get some." Said Clyde.

"Ok see you soon." Said Mum.

Me and Rani weren't waiting long. Mum had went to find a lighter.

Clyde came back with the tea lights and Mum came back with a lighter.

She put the tea light in the pumpkin and then she lighted it.

Clyde turned the lights off. I looked at the pumpkin. It looked pretty.

"What do you think Sky?" Asked Rani.

"I love it!" I Said.

"Where should we keep it?" Asked Clyde.

"How about in the living room?" Said Mum.

Clyde turned the lights back on and then Mum blew out the tea light.

She took the pumpkin to the living room. She put it on the table.

"Don't touch it Sky, it could still be hot. You might burn yourself." Said Mum.

I nodded. I was really excited. I couldn't wait. Not long now.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah-Jane's POV

I was happy to see that Sky was enjoying herself.

"Right. Food. I'll go put the oven on." I Said.

"I'll do it. Can't have you burning the kitchen down can we?" Said Clyde.

I laughed at that. I really can't cook. Even though I always try.

He cooked fish for me, him and Rani. He cooked chicken nuggets for Sky.

Rani went to the chip shop and bought chips to go with what Clyde had cooked.

"Oven chips are disgusting." Said Clyde.

I did agree with him because when I'd tried to cook oven chips, they were disgusting.

Or maybe that was just me because I cooked them.

After food, Clyde and Rani went home then Sky went to get ready for bed.

I went in to say goodnight to her. She was sleeping within seconds.

Sky's POV

When I woke up, I was really excited. It was Halloween!

I looked at my costume that was hanging up. I couldn't wait until the evening.

I went downstairs. Mum was making toast. Luckily, she didn't burn it.

"Good morning Sky."

"Morning Mum."

She put the toast on a plate and gave it to me. I ate it and then glanced at the clock. 9:13am.

After I'd finished my breakfast, Mum suggest that we watch some films to pass the time, she could tell I needed that.

We watched _Toy Story_ 1,2 and 3. It took us about 6 hours. Halfway through the first film, Mum looked bored and grabbed her laptop. I didn't mind.

After we finished watching them, it was only 2:56pm. Still another 2 hours till Rani would be coming over.

Mum went upstairs to work on her article.

I went on the kids channels and there was a film on. It was a Halloween film.

The film was ok until...

(What's happening on screen)

 _"Who are you and what do you want with me?"_

 _"I'm the creature that people fear most."_

 _"What do you want with me?"_

 _"I want... your blood."_

 _"My blood?!?"_

 _"Calm down. This won't hurt long."_

 _"Wait.. you're... a vampire?!?"_

 _"Of course. Now calm down."_

 _"No-o-o-o-o-o-o!!"_

 _She sucked the blood out of him. He was dead. Soon enough he'd be a vampire._

I was so scared that I screamed.

Mum rushed down the stairs and saw me sitting on the sofa, crying.

"Sky! What's wrong?" She Asked.

I pointed at the screen. She saw the vampire then turned off the telly.

She sat by me and hugged me.

"Why were you watching that film?" She Asked.

"It was playing and I didn't know what it was." I Said.

"Oh Sky." She Said.

I just kept on hugging her. I was scared. This wasn't a dream. It _could_ hurt me.

"How about we go out and buy lunch?" She suggested.

"Yes please." I Said.

She went upstairs and came back down with her handbag.

I'd calmed down by now.

Mum drove us to McDonald's.

We got out of the car and went inside. We sat at a table and then decided what to have.

I knew what I wanted. 3 chicken selects and mozzarella sticks.

Sarah-Jane's POV

Normally, I didn't agree with McDonald's, but Sky was scared so I wanted to cheer her up.

And this way, I couldn't burn the lunch.

"So Sky, do you know what you want?"

"Yeah, I want 3 chicken selects and mozzarella sticks please." She replied.

"What drink?" I Asked.

"Diet Coke please."

"Will you be ok on your own whilst I order lunch?" I Asked.

"Yeah." She Said.

I trusted that she would be fine.

I went to order food. There was a touch screen thing that I did not understand.

I looked like a right idiot trying to work it out but I didn't really care. I've never cared about what people think of me.

Luckily, an employee saw me struggling with it and came to help me.

"Need some assistance miss?" She Asked.

"Actually, yes please. Can't control these blinking things!" I Said, truthfully enough.

"Ok then, firstly, you make your order. What do you want?" She Asked.

"My daughter wants the um.. selects thing and some mozzarella things." I Said.

"How many selects? 3 or 5?" She Asked.

"3." I Said.

"Medium or large?" The woman Asked.

"Medium."

"What drink?" She Asked.

"Diet Coke." I Said.

"And the mozzarella sticks?" She Asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Anything for you?" She Asked.

"I just want a small burger and chips."

"What burger?" She Asked.

There was different choices? Jesus Christ.

I pointed to a burger. She tapped the choice.

"Medium or large?" She Asked.

"Medium." I Said.

"And drink?" She Asked.

"Sparkling water." I Said.

Not that I'd drink it all anyway.

"Small, Medium, or large?" She Asked.

"Small." I replied.

"Anything else?" She Asked.

"No. That's it." I Said.

She clicked another thing and then it showed the price.

12.64? That's a lot for food! But I was going to pay, for Sky.

"Card or cash?" She Asked.

"Card." I Said, then I put my card in the machine and payed.

After I'd payed, the receipt came out of the machine. There was a number on top.

"That's your meal number. Up there, is the board that shows which meals are ready, and which are being prepared." She said.

"Thanks for helping me." I Said.

"No problem." She Said.

I grabbed a couple quid from my purse and handed it to her. She looked 19 so I knew she wouldn't hesitate.

"Thank you!" She Said.

I waited in the queue for the food. I looked over at Sky and she was on her phone, waiting patiently.

When I got the food, I went back to Sky. She looked pleased that the food had finally arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

Sky's POV

"Here we go." Said Mum.

"Thank you." I Said.

"It's ok, better than me cooking it, isn't it?"

We both laughed at that. She passed me my food then started to eat her own.

A group of kids around my age came in all dressed up. I knew some of them but not all of them. One of them was a friend of mine.

Her name was Ellie and she saw me. She came up to me.

"Hi Sky." Said Ellie.

"Hi Ellie." I Said.

"So.. how goes it?"

"It goes good. What are you doing all dressed up?" I Asked.

"There's a Halloween party and we're going to it but we all fancied a drink first because this party is going to be a film then partying." Said Ellie.

"I'm having a party later." I Said.

"Family party or friends coming too?"

"Both. Alice, Katie, Tilly, Darcey And Hannah." I Said.

"Cool." Said Ellie.

One of Ellie's friends came over. I didn't know her.

"Come on Ellie, ... who's this?"

"This is my friend Sky, Sky this is Stacey." Said Ellie.

"Hi Stacey." I Said.

"Hi Sky." Said Stacey.

Another girl came over. I didn't really like her. She was one of the school bullies. Her name was Tiffany.

I hated her. She sometimes picked on us at lunch but usually she'd be bullying some other kids.

All I know is that she couldn't help being mean.

And also she was mad at me because I'd accidentally tripped her up because apparently my chair was in the way.

Even worse. She's Katie's cousin and Katie just lets her bully people.

"Having lunch with granny are we?" Said Tiffany.

Mum looked offended.

"No. My mum." I Said.

"She looks way too old to be your mum." Said Tiffany.

I didn't know how to respond. I think she forgot that Mum was sitting with me.

She picked up my drink and spilled it all over me.

I almost cried on the spot.

Mum was extremely mad now.

"How dare you do that to my daughter!" Shouted Mum.

"Well I dared." Said Tiffany.

By now everyone in the room was looking at us.

"What has Sky ever done to you?" Asked Mum.

"This." Said Tiffany. She pulled her trouser leg up And revealed a big red mark.

"Sky did that to you?" Said Mum.

"Yes. And it was really painful."

"How exactly did she do that?" Asked Mum.

"She deliberately put her chair in the way and made me fall over it." Said Tiffany.

"I did not!" I snapped.

"She's a liar." Said Tiffany.

"It was an accident and I didn't realise." I Said.

"Whatever. Enjoy being soaking wet." Said Tiffany, then she laughed and walked away.

"Are you ok?" Asked Ellie.

I nodded. I really wasn't ok.

"Ok then, see you around." Said Ellie.

When they were away from us, Mum put our food in a takeaway bag and then we went home.

"Oh Sky, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." Said Mum.

"It's not your fault." I Said.

I had a shower then Mum dried my hair. It was about 3:30pm and Mum had called Rani to ask her to come earlier.

I was sitting in the living room in my bath robe then Rani came over.

"Hi Sarah-Jane. Hi Sky." She Said.

"Hi." Mum Said.

Mum told her what had happened at McDonald's. Rani sounded so sorry for me.

"Rani, is your dad at home?" Mum Asked.

"Yeah, why?" She Asked.

"I need to speak to him."

"Ok. I'll watch Sky. I'll text him to let him know that your on your way."

"Thank you." Said Mum.

"No problem." Said Rani.

"Sky, you be good for Rani won't you?" Said Mum.

I nodded. She left.

"Should we watch a Halloween movie?" Rani suggested.

"As long as there are no vampires." I Said.

"Of course."

She put on a movie. It had no vampires.

Sarah-Jane's POV

Was I doing the right thing by telling the head teacher on this girl?

Yes I was. She bullied Sky.

No one messes with my daughter and gets away with it!

I knocked on the door. Gita answered.

"Hello Sarah. Haresh is in the living room. This way." She Said.

"Hello Sarah-Jane." Said Haresh.

"Hello Haresh." I Said.

"I'll go put the kettle on." Said Gita.

"So Sarah-Jane, What did you need to talk about?" Asked Haresh.

"Sky. A girl has been bullying her and today she embarrassed her in McDonald's by spilling her drink all over her." I Said.

"What's this girl's name?" He asked.

"Tiffany." I Said.

"There is only one Tiffany in the school and she does have a reputation for bullying. I'll speak to her after half term. I promise."

"Thank you." I Said.

Gita came back in with 3 cups of tea.

"Sugar Sarah?" She Asked.

"Only a little bit please." I Said.

She put some sugar in all 3 cups then handed one to me and Haresh.

"Thank you." I Said.

"No problem Sarah."

"Are you doing anything exiting tonight?" I Asked.

"Yes, we're going to give out sweets for about an hour then we're going to watch some scary movies." Said Haresh.

"We're doing it in scary costumes." Said Gita.

"Sounds wonderful." I Said.

God, Gita was really good at making tea.

"What are you doing Sarah-Jane?" Asked Haresh.

"I thought Rani would've told you, anyway, Sky is going trick or treating and then we're having a party." I Said.

"Rani mentioned that you're dressing up." Said Haresh.

"Yeah But only a witch costume, nothing special." I Said.

"With a little nudge from me." Said Gita.

After I'd finished my tea, I went back home. I looked at the time.

4:30. I'd been out longer than I realised.

When I got in, Sky and Rani were watching a child friendly Halloween film.

"Hi Mum." Said Sky.

"Hi Sky, everything alright?" I Asked.

"Yeah. Me and Rani are watching a film.

"It only has 10 minutes left." Said Rani.

"Well once it's done, Sky can get ready in her Halloween costume then you can do her makeup." I Said.

They both nodded.

After the film finished, Sky went off and got ready and Rani went to get her makeup.


	11. Chapter 11

Sky's POV

I went and put my Halloween costume on. I look at myself in the mirror. I loved my costume.

I went downstairs quickly and Rani brought her makeup bag and was ready to do my makeup.

When she had finished, she passed me the mirror. I loved my look.

I had black eyeshadow and black lipstick. She had done a spider on my cheek with an eyeliner pencil.

"What do you think?" Rani Asked.

"I love it! Thank you!" I Said.

"I'm glad you like it." Said Rani.

Mum came in. She looked at me.

"You look wonderful Sky!" She Said.

I smiled. Mum had a trick or treat bucket in her hand. She gave it to me.

Mum put a fresh tea light in the jack-o-lantern and lit it.

I loved it. It looked cool.

There was a bowl of sweets by the door for the trick or treaters.

"It's 5:15. Your friends should be here soon." Said Mum.

She was right. They arrived before 6.

Alice was a Slitheen.

Katie was a clown.

Hannah was a zombie.

Tilly was a vampire.

Darcey was a cat.

And I was a witch.

Alice's Slitheen costume was really cool.

I was slightly scared of Tilly's costume but I knew she was my friend and I'd be ok.

Mum went out the kitchen for a couple of seconds. I think she was scanning my friends. I knew they weren't aliens but Mum can never be too sure.

I also heard her breathing loudly. Was she ok? Was one of them an alien?

Mum came back in.

"This is my Mum, Sarah-Jane." I Said.

"Hi. Pleased to meet you." Said Alice.

"Hi." Said Tilly And Hannah.

"Hello." Said Darcey and Katie.

"Pleased to meet you all." Said Mum.

She seemed on edge.

I whispered to her "Are you ok?"

"I'm just a little scared of clowns." She Said.

"Oh ok." I Said.

It was 6. We decided to go.

"Bye Mum, Bye Clyde, Bye Rani!" I Said.

"Bye Sky! Be safe!" Said Mum.

When we went outside, we saw loads of trick or treaters. We started at Rani's.

Katie knocked on the door. Mr. Chandra answered.

"Trick or treat!" We all Said.

Mr. Chandra put some sweets in our buckets. He was dressed up as a mummy.

We went to another house. It was decorated all nicely. There was a couple jack-o-lanterns by the house.

Tilly knocked on the door. A young boy answered.

"Trick or treat!" We Said.

"Happy Halloween!" He said.

He put some sweets in all our buckets.

I was enjoying myself so much.

Sarah-Jane's POV

Not long after Sky left, Clyde arrived and he was in his costume. He was Frankenstein.

Rani went home to put her Halloween costume on.

A couple trick or treaters came and I answered the door to them.

Some were really little kids. They looked really cute.

Clyde started cooking the party food. That was wise of him because I'd burn it.

Rani came back, and she was in her Halloween costume. She was dressed as Frankenstein's wife.

I could see where this would end with Clyde and Rani.

Rani was now answering the door to trick or treaters and then I went to change into my witch costume.

I looked in the mirror. I looked ok, but I looked old, actually thinking of it, witches are stereotypicaly old.

I did my makeup but it wasn't as good as Sky's.

I went into the living room and Rani and Clyde were preparing the bobbing apples.

"Sarah-Jane look at you!" Said Clyde.

"You look amazing." Said Rani.

I just laughed.

I'd had a couple ideas for some party games for Sky and her friends.

I had Rani and Clyde help me out with this bit. They were good at stuff like this.

We had a "guess what's inside the box" game, musical statues and "pin the broom on the witch" game. Hopefully Sky and her friends would enjoy.

Clyde put on some Halloween music. He had started to put the food out on the table whilst Rani was handing out sweets to the trick or treaters.

I looked at the table. It was so neatly organised. It looked cool.

"Oops, almost forgot something. Be right back." Said Clyde.

He came back within minutes with a Halloween cake.

"Did you make that?" I Asked.

"Mum helped me, but I did most of it."

"It's really good." I Said.

Rani came in.

"Look! I've got glow sticks!" She Said.

"Cool. Sky and her friends will love them." Said Clyde.

"Cool cake! Did you make it Clyde?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"It's really cool." Said Rani.

I left them to it. I went to answer the door to more trick or treaters.

Oh god. One of them was Tiffany.

"Trick or treat!" They all Said.

I gave them all a handful and gave Tiffany a tiny sweet.

"Look everyone, the witch has put on her everyday clothes." Said Tiffany.

They all laughed. I wasn't taking that.

"Look everyone, Tiffany hasn't even dressed up. She's just gone as herself." I Said.

They all laughed. Now I was taking that.

Tiffany just glared evilly at me.

They all walked off. I shut the door.

I just gave a comeback to a girl who was way younger than me. It felt good.

I went back into the kitchen. Clyde and Rani were dancing to _"Thriller"_

They hadn't noticed me.

I watched for a while but just before I left because I was bored, they kissed.

I knew that would happen!

"Happy Halloween to you both. I knew you'd do that eventually." I Said.

They both blushed then smiled.

We all went into the living room. Clyde put on _"The nightmare before Christmas."_

It was both a Christmas and Halloween film.

Every so often one of us would answer the door to trick or treaters.

Now I was waiting for Sky to come home.

I hope she's alright.


	12. Chapter 12

Sky's POV

We had been all around Ealing. We had so many sweets.

We were having so much fun.

People were wearing of different costumes. They looked really scary.

After our buckets were full to the top, we headed home.

When we got in, it was 8:14pm. Mum, Clyde and Rani were on the sofa, watching a film.

"Hi Mum." I Said.

"Hi Sky. Did you have fun?" She Asked.

"Loads. Look at all our sweets!" I Said.

"Done quite alright for yourself." Said Mum.

"Come on girls, let's put our buckets down by the fireplace." I Said.

We all did that. Mum lead us into the kitchen.

There was food on the table. And there was a cake that we all eyed up.

"Help yourselfs." Said Mum.

We all had a plateful each of food then we went into the living room.

There was a film on in the background.

Mum, Clyde and Rani were eating out in the kitchen.

"Thank you for inviting me trick or treating." I Said.

"Thank _you_ for inviting us to your party." Said Alice.

"This night is awesome!" Said Darcey.

We all agreed. After we finished our food, Clyde brought in a tub of water and some apples. I was confused.

"Bobbing apples!" Said Hannah.

"I'm great at this game." Said Darcey.

"I'm ok at it." Said Tilly.

"It's alright like." Said Katie.

"How do you play?" I Asked.

"Basically, you need to try and grab an apple without using your hands. It's not always easy." Said Rani.

"Who wants to go first?" Asked Clyde.

"I will." Said Darcey.

"Ok.. 3.. 2.. 1.. go!" Said Rani.

Darcey grabbed one within seconds.

"Well done Darcey." Said Clyde.

"I'll go next." Said Hannah.

"Ok and.. go!" Said Clyde.

She took longer than Darcey but then she grabbed one in the end.

"I'll go now." Said Tilly.

"Go!" Said Rani.

She was good at it. She took slightly longer than Darcey but she did catch one.

"Please can I have a turn?" Asked Alice.

"Of course you can. Ok... go!" Said Rani.

She got one almost straight away.

"Katie, do you want a turn?" I Asked.

"No not really." She Said.

"Sky, that means it's your turn." Said Rani.

I tried my best. It was really hard. It took me at lest 5 minutes until I got one.

"Well done everyone!" Said Clyde.

Rani handed us all some paper towels. My makeup was coming off. Oh no!

"Rani, Clyde, are either of you going to have a turn?" I Asked.

"Clyde will." Said Rani.

"I am? Oh alright then." He Said.

He put his head in. He got one. Rani cheered for him.

Mum came in with a box.

"What's that?" I Asked.

"It's one of those boxes where you guess what's inside it." Said Mum.

"I love those!" Said Tilly.

"I hate those." Said Katie.

"You know, you don't always have to be so negative." Said Darcey.

Mum put the box on the floor. We went in the order, Tilly, Darcey, Hannah, Alice then me.

They all made "ew, aah, or ugh." sounds.

When it was my turn, I put my hand in. It felt like chunks and it felt watery.

There was a bowl of water for us to clean our hands in. We were blindfolded so we couldn't see what was on our hands, that would be cheating.

Instead of individual answers, we all agreed on one answer between all of us.

"Noodles and potato?" We Said.

"Correct!" Said Rani.

It looked disgusting. Maybe Mum made it.

The next one felt like honey and flour.

"Honey And flour?" We Said.

"Incorrect sorry. It's ketchup and sugar." Said Rani.

The final one felt like crushed up biscuits and milk.

"Crushed up biscuits and milk?" We Said.

"You get half a point. It is crushed up biscuits and _soup_." Said Clyde

After that game was done, we played musical statues.

Katie didn't want to play. Obviously.

Hannah won and she was really good at dancing.

Mum brought in a drawing of a witch with a broomstick that looked like it should be on the witch.

"How do you play this?" I Asked.

"Basically, you're blindfolded and you've got to try and stick the broom in the witch's hands and the person who is closest, wins." Said Clyde.

We all had a turn except Katie. Even Mum joined in.

I was the closest so I won. I was really happy.

It was now 9:46pm.

We sat in the living room and had some cake. It was delicious.

"Clyde, this cake is really good!" I Said.

We all enjoyed it.

After we finished our cake, we sorted out our sweets. We did some swaps and then after we had finished, we put on a film and waited for everyone's parents to arrive.

Tilly's parents came first. It was her dad.

"Thank you for inviting me Sky." She Said.

"It's ok." I Said.

"Thank you for having me Miss.Smith." Said Tilly.

"No problem at all." Said Mum.

Hannah was about 15 minutes later. It was her older sister.

"Hi Hannah, did you have fun?"

"Loads. Sky's party was the best. Thank you for inviting me Sky and thank you for letting me over Miss. Smith." Hannah Said.

"No problem." Said Mum.

Darcey was 5 minutes after her. Her mum came to pick her up.

"Thank you Sky and Miss. Smith." She said.

"No problem at all." Said Mum.

Alice said her mum would be late and Katie said her mum would be even more late than Alice's mum.

Mum looked slightly annoyed and tired. She went out the kitchen and did some work.

"Let's play a game." I suggested.

"No." Said Katie.

"Why can't you agree with something for once?" Said Alice.

"Just because."

"Because What?" I Said.

"Reasons."

Alice's mum came at last.

"Thank you Sky and Miss. Smith. I had a wonderful time!" She Said.

"Bye bestie!" I said to her.

"Bye!" She Said back.

Mum shut the door and was about to go back into the kitchen until Katie stopped her.

Clyde and Rani were still in the kitchen.

The door knocked. It was Katie's mum and dad.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah-Jane's POV

Finally, Katie was about to go home. I was really tired.

Except both her parents came in. They stood by the door then shut it.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"So.. um are you here to take Katie home?" I Asked impatiently.

"No. We're here to see _you_." Said Katie's Mum.

"Me? I don't understand."

"Oh you don't recognise us?" Said Katie's Dad.

"Actually no I don't." I Said.

Both her mum and dad put their hands on their foreheads then they unzipped their human skins.

 _Oh god! The Slitheen are back!_

"Sky! Run! Now!" I shouted.

"Not so fast." It was Katie. She held on to Sky.

"Don't you dare hurt her." I Said, tears in my eyes.

I wanted to run and get help. I didn't know what to do.

"I won't, as long as you stay completely still." Said Katie.

Katie's dad grabbed me tightly. I couldn't move. If I did, he'd probably kill me and I thought Katie might hurt Sky.

 _Clyde and Rani!_

They were still in the kitchen. I hoped that they would come and help us.

No ones POV

Clyde and Rani heard noises on the living room. They peeked inside and saw Slitheen.

Sky and Sarah-Jane were being held tightly by the Slitheen.

"Come on Clyde, look for the emergency vinegar!" Whisperered Rani.

They were looking silently. Rani found the vinegar. Sarah-Jane had a separate shelf for the vinegar. Clyde and Rani grabbed two bottles each.

They decided that they would kill the Slitheen before the Slitheen saw them.

"Come on Rani!" Whispered Clyde.

Sarah-Jane's POV

"What do you want with us?" I Asked.

"Anything we can sell. So anything that you have that is valuable." Said Katie's Mother.

"Mum, could we sell Sarah-Jane as well?" Said Katie.

"What a good idea." Said Katie's Dad.

"We'll be the richest family on Raxocloicofalipitorious!" Said Katie.

I saw Rani behind Katie and Sky. I knew what Rani would do, but it would get her covered in Slitheen slime.

Rani threw vinegar all over Katie. She exploded and then Sky was covered in Slitheen slime.

"I'm not having this! Kill her!" Shouted Katie's mum.

He scratched his arm down my sleeve. His claws were so strong that it ripped the fabric of my dress and he made a massive injury to my arm.

Blood started dripping out quickly and I felt faint.

I wasn't... going to die... I'll be... ok... I know... I will...

Sky's POV

Mum's arm was bleeding and Rani ran to the bathroom to grab a first aid kit.

Rani passed me the vinegar. Clyde threw it all over Katie's Dad. He exploded.

I threw some vinegar on Katie's Mum. She exploded too.

There was Slitheen slime EVERYWHERE!

All the Slitheen were dead. Rani rushed down with the first aid kit and wrapped a bandage around Mum's arm.

"Is she going to be ok?" I Asked.

Rani felt for a pulse.

"She's alive. Come on let's get her on the sofa." Said Rani.

We all got her on the sofa.

She looked pale. She felt cold. I got a blanket and put it on her. I was crying, terrified of what was going to happen to her.

Clyde and Rani decided to sleep over. We went to bed really late.

We had a quick shower each to wash of the Slitheen slime.

Rani tried to get all the Slitheen slime off Mum. She got most of it off.

Clyde and Rani came into my room to say goodnight.

"Goodnight Sky."

"Goodnight." I Said.

They were about to go.

"Wait! Please can one of you stay with me?" I Said.

"Of course we can." Said Rani.

"Thank you." I Said.

"If she doesn't come round by morning, we'll call a doctor." Said Clyde.

I went to sleep eventually.

I woke up suddenly. It was 9:53am. Rani was asleep next to me. She started to wake up too.

I ran downstairs to see if Mum had woke up.

"Mum?" I Said.

Nothing.

Rani came downstairs. She felt for a pulse again.

"She's still alive." Said Rani.

Clyde came downstairs as well.

"Leave it slightly longer, then I'll call a doctor." Said Clyde.

Clyde cooked us breakfast. Just after breakfast, I just stared at Mum. I was crying. My eyes would probably be red for the amount I'd been crying.

"Right I'm going to call a doctor."

I still stared at Mum. Were her eyes opening?

"Wait! Look!" I Said, then pointed to Mum.

She was waking up!

She was going to be ok!

Sarah-Jane's POV

I woke up. Sky, Clyde and Rani were surrounding me, they looked like they'd been crying.

"What's going on?" I Asked.

"The Slitheen cut your arm and you went unconscious and I was really worried." Said Sky.

I looked at my arm. There was a bandage over it. Only when I realised it, it started to hurt.

I whimpered in pain.

"Should I call a doctor?" Asked Clyde.

"I think I'll be fine, I'll ice it and not use it" I Said.

It wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Luckily enough it was my left arm.

But it still hurt.

I realised that I was still wearing my Halloween costume.

Clyde made me breakfast then he and Rani needed to go home.

"Mum, I'm sorry I was ever friends with Katie." Said Sky.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know."

"I thought yoy scanned her when you were in the kitchen anyway?" Sky Said.

"I did. She must have had a bio-damper."

"A bio-What?" Asked Sky.

"Bio-damper. It's shields anything alien."

I felt my hair. It had Slitheen slime in it.

I went upstairs to have a shower.


	14. Chapter 14

AU: I don't own Sarah-Jane, Clyde, Rani, Sky or the Slitheen. They belong to the BBC.

Sky's POV

After Mum had a shower, she got dressed and called a doctor. Her arm was in so much pain.

The doctor was really nice to her.

"What's your name?"

"Sarah-Jane Smith."

"What's your injury?"

"This." Then she showed the doctor her arm.

"How did this happen?" She Asked.

"I don't remember. I woke up and was like this." Said Mum.

"Young girl, do you know what happened?"

"I was at a Halloween party then when I came back, I found her on the floor, unconscious. I didn't know what to do so I bandaged up the wound and waited for her to come round." I Said.

"I see, well Sarah-Jane, I'll just bandage it up and put it in a sling for you."

The doctor helped her. When the doctor left, Mum looked around the room.

"Look at this place!" She Said.

"Shall I try to clean off the slime?" I Asked.

"No, I'll call a cleaner tomorrow."

I sat by mum. She put her arm around me. I put my arm around her.

"Thank you for an amazing Halloween even thought we were attacked. It made it scarier." I Said.

"It's ok, nothing is too amazing for my daughter." Said Mum.

 _The end_


End file.
